Sasuke Uchiha vs Shadow
Sasuke Uchiha vs Shadow '''is GalactaK's seventeenth DBX. It features Sasuke Uchiha from the ''Naruto ''manga series and Shadow the Hedgehog from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. '''Description Naruto vs Sonic! Edgy is a word associated to many a character. Imean, you've got Batman, Meta Knight and Reaper. But these two stand above the crowd of edgy due to their spiky hair angsty attitude and are also the few alongside the three mentioned who do edgy well. But, which of these two will win, the ninja or the Hedgehog? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT!!! Sasuke was in the forest, looking for Sakura and Naruto. Both of them were around somewhere. He'd heard both of them. Just then. He saw a blue blur run past. As a second came close, he kicked the being away. It revealed itself to be Shadow. Shadow: Who are you? Why did you stop me? Sasuke: Where are Naruto and Sakura? Tell me and I won't need to kill you. Shadow: Who the fuck are they? Sasuke: You watch your language! Sasuke seemed to try to see reason. So he tried again. Sasuke: What I mean is, have you seen a blond haired boy wearing-'' Shadow: ''I don't care who you're talking about. All you are doing is wasting my time. He pulled out a magnum (the gun, not the ice lolly) and pointed it at Sasuke. Sasuke: Great. You're another one of them. Shadow: Do I care? Sasuke: You should. It could just save your life. He puled out his sword and swung it at Shadow, Shadow dodged the first swing, and for, the second... Shadow: Chaos control! HERE WE GO!!! Shadow teleported behind Sasuke and kicked him in the back. He was about to shoot Sasuke, when Sasuke kicked Shadow away. He got up and ran at the dazed hedgehog. He began performing Taijutsu manoeuvres on Shadow before using Lion Combo, for a more effective method of harming Shadow. Suddenly, Shadow used chaos control again, leaving Sasuke bewildered. Now it was Shadow's move. He kicked Sasuke, following up with a spindash, homing attack and drop dash, before shooting Sasuke… nearly successfully. He tried again. It hit Sasuke in the side of his torso. Sasuke: Nice shot, idiot. Sasuke fired a shuriken at Shadow, who caught it and laid it on the ground. Sasuke then tried the same with a kunai with the same result. Shadow then glided towards Sasuke, getting out a sub-machine gun. Sasuke could only watch as Shadow fired, hitting Sasuke in the stomach, legs and, eventually, head. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Shadow: You were good, but not good enough. Suddenly, a snake hit him in the back. Shadow turned round to see what it was, and was surprised to see seven 'Sasukes standing behind him. Shadow: ''Wh-wha…? Six of them leapt at Shadow, leaving Shadow no choice but to use chaos blast, obliterating the clones. Sasuke himself would have also been obliterated, had he not summoned a hawk to fly off with. Sasuke leapt off when he was right under Shadow and fired a multitude of shurikens and kunais from his bracelets. Many of these missed Shadow, but some hit him and pinned him to the floor. Sasuke moved himself into a drop kick, and missed miserably. Shadow, by this point, had gotten up, not thinking about what Sasuke was about to do next. Shadow: Maria, I will not fail you anymore! As Sasuke leapt at Shadow, Shadow pulled out his magnum once again, and fired. it missed. He dodged both sword swipes, before Sauke used his Sharingan to predict Shadow's next move. He got it correct. As Shadow homing attacked, Sasuke leapt up and created a chakra beast that knocked Shadow back down to the ground and also knocking something away from Shadow. Just as Shadow got up, Sasuke fired his Indra's arrow technique. It hit Shadow full in the face. When Sasuke checked on the hedgehog, his head was no longer there. Sasuke then turned his attention to the jewel which Shadow had dropped. As he picked it up, the same blue blur rushed past and snatched it out of his hands. Sonic: Finally! The last chaos emerald! Thanks! Sasuke said nothing as the being ran off. Little did he know, someone else was also watching him. '''Conclusion This game's winner is: Sasuke Uchiha! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Naruto ''character. * This takes place after the canon DBX Sakura vs Amy and the canon Death Battle Naruto vs Ichigo. '''Next Time' ... No, seriously, I'm fresh out of ideas.Category:GalactaK Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Naruto vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs